


Appreciation

by deadgranger



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dom!emma, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, appreciation, cause idk if i even want it tbh, do y'all even want this shit, paul supporting emma, this is a lot for me even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: Emma shows Paul how much she appreciates the surprise waiting for her at her desk later that night at home.





	Appreciation

When she’d gotten into the lab’s office that morning after a quick shift at Beanies and saw what was waiting for her on her desk, it took all of her self control not to leave campus and go jump Paul’s bones at his office right then and there. Somehow he’d managed to sneak in a whole damn flowerpot of blooming orchids and an array of snacks between her late night in the lab yesterday and his early shift at the office today. The little card stuck into the pot read, “Don’t forget to eat! Love you, Paul.”

He knew how stressed she was with her midterms coming up and a first draft of her publication for Professor Hidgens due in a week, and he was trying to take care of her without making it feel overly romantic while still being his typical romantic self. This was how it was manifesting -- pretty plants and lots of snacks and home-cooked meals for her. So, instead of fucking him in a semi-public location that was also his workplace, she internalized all of her feelings for later and texted him when she knew he’d be home. 

Emma: u home, Paul? 

Paul: Yeah, just reading more of Scythe while I wait for you to get home to make dinner.   
Paul: You really need to read this when I’m done with it, it’s really good!   
Paul: Does that text mean you’re done with work?

Emma: u fuckin betcha  
Emma: I’ll be home in 10  
Emma: hold off on making dinner tho   
Emma: I’ve got a surprise for u   
Emma: and idk timeframe for it

Paul: Okay, I’ll be here. :) 

Plan set in motion, Emma flew through the rest of her lab work for the day, even multitasking by writing more of her paper while samples ran and sonicated. At 6:07 p.m. she put her computer to sleep and dashed out of the lab with a quick goodbye to Professor Hidgens on her way out the door. She could feel the heat already starting to pool in her belly as she left campus. 

Emma arrived home and practically threw the front door open. Paul heard the door open and set his bookmark in the book, knowing he’d not get more reading done for the moment now that she was home. She strode into the living room where Paul was lounging in his armchair, book in his lap. 

“You. Bedroom. Now,” Emma ordered, pointing forcefully at the hallway leading to their room. 

Paul swallowed thickly and obeyed, not-so-secretly loving it when she got bossy with him like this. It hadn’t happened in a while, so he was excited to say the least. She followed behind him quickly, though he could hear in her gait that her bad leg had been giving her some trouble that day. They reached the bedroom and Paul only hesitated a millisecond before going in and turning to face her, anxiously awaiting her next words. Emma closed the door behind her with a soft click and stood in front of it. 

She appraised the man standing before her, in his comfy gray sweatpants and tight-fitting t-shirt, a hesitant smile on his face as he waited for her. “Come here,” she commanded, reaching for Paul as he stepped towards her. 

The fire in her core grew as his hands settled on her waist, burning her where they touched exposed skin. His blue eyes were wide with adrenaline and desire. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him fiercely. He slid his arms around her lower back and lifted her high off her feet, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She ground down onto him with her hips, making him groan into her mouth. Emma took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. 

Paul was more confident in the bedroom now than he had been initially, thanks to a lot of coaxing and learning with Emma over the last several months. Needing more contact, he pressed her up against the wall and started running a hand up and down the back of her thigh, her leggings making her ass look great today. She wrapped her arms more firmly around his neck and pushed back into him, nipping at his lower lip. He squeezed her ass in response. 

Emma broke the kiss and leaned her head back against the wall as Paul peppered her jawline and neck with kisses, definitely leaving a hickey or two that would be tough to cover in the morning. The angle was tough for him though, as he couldn’t move very far down past her neck, so he pulled her to his chest again, turned them around, and walked over to their bed. He went to set Emma down on it, but she stopped him. 

“Uh-uh, clothes first, babe,” Emma said, the smirk on her face unable to fully cover the desire written all over her. 

He blushed reflexively, if anything, as he set her on her feet and allowed her to help him strip off his shirt and sweatpants, leaving him in his boxer briefs. She took off her own shirt and leggings, now clad in just her sports bra and underwear.

“Good. Now kiss me,” she instructed. 

Paul leaned down and kissed her hard, relishing the feel of her smooth skin under his hands. Emma responded fervently, running her hands up and down the muscles of his back. Her core was burning hotter now, and she needed more. 

“Paul, I need you,” she gasped against his skin as he nipped at her earlobe. 

He lifted his head from hers and pulled off her sports bra in one smooth motion, definitely taking the victory for a second as he always struggled with those. She crawled onto the bed backwards, not breaking eye contact with him as he followed after her. This was where their height was less of an issue, thankfully, and it meant he could hold himself over her whole body with no problem. 

Once she was settled, Paul kissed his way up her right leg, starting at her knee. Ghosting past her core, he traced her abs with his tongue before finally reaching her chest. Emma curled her fingers into his hair as he mouthed at her breast, circling her nipple with his tongue. She moaned loudly when he took it in his mouth and lightly nibbled at it while playing with the other in his hand. Her legs squeezed together around Paul’s middle in response to the wave of pleasure that coursed through her. 

“Get up here,” she said, pulling him away from her chest and up to her face. 

They kissed, Paul’s hands burning hot as they roamed Emma’s exposed skin. She kept one hand fisted in his hair and snuck her other down his front to palm him outside his boxer briefs. He rolled into her hand and hissed against the crook of her neck, dick throbbing at her touch. She giggled and withdrew her hand. 

Paul fell onto his left side to give his arms a break, and she turned to face him, sliding her right arm underneath his left side to wrap around his back. Emma kissed her way down his neck, leaving him marks of his own that he could more easily cover than her with his shirt. Hitching her leg up high on his waist, Paul teased a maddeningly light pattern across the back and inside of her thigh. She moved back up and pressed her lips against his again, arching into his touch. 

The feel of her so close between the two layers of fabric made him even harder as she crushed herself against him. His hand crept closer and closer to her core, moving in the other direction when he nearly made it there, teasing. The rolling of her hips was tantalizing, though. 

He rested his palm on her hip and pushed down forcefully, causing her to flatten out on the bed. Emma could be dominating to him all she wanted to start off with, but she also loved being pushed around by Paul. It was a dichotomy that had taken a lot of work to figure out. He’d finally stopped treating her like she was breakable just because she was small and had a fucked up thigh about a month into them having sex. She’d ridden him so hard and long that night he decided to call in to work the next day just so they could do it all over again. 

Paul kissed her lightly as his hand moved from hip to stomach to breast and back down to stomach, teasing at the edge of her underwear. Emma moaned softly as he brushed a finger under the waistband. 

“Please, Paul,” she murmured against his lips. 

Instead of listening to her request, he kept up his teasing pattern, but went further into her underwear with each pass until she was about ready to punch him in frustration. Paul kissed her soundly as he slid his hand all the way down her underwear, rubbing out a gentle pattern on her sex. He took his index finger and swiped it down her vulva, gathering some of the moisture onto his finger for lubrication. Settling on her clit, he started rubbing it in slow circles to warm up. 

Her nails scraped the back of his neck as he worked her over, rubbing her clit more frantically as he felt her pleasure increasing. As he continued, her hips pressed down into the bed and she latched onto him again, kissing him aggressively. Her thighs tightened and she moaned into his mouth as he hit a particularly good spot. Just as she was feeling ready to explode from the stimulation, Paul took his hand away and broke the kiss. 

Emma whined and opened her eyes to see his shit eating grin. “Paul, you asshole,” she said breathily. 

“Hey, it’s not nice to make me do all the work, you know,” Paul replied snarkily, raising an eyebrow. 

Emma rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Paul?” 

Paul gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek. “How’s your leg today?” 

“It’s fine, better than usual actually since I spent most of my day writing my paper,” she said, running her hand over his stomach lightly, chuckling as he sucked in air at her touch. 

“Hey, no talking about work in the bedroom, remember your rules?” Paul joked, bopping her on the nose. 

“Hey, weren’t you going to eat me out or something?” Emma countered, biting her lip and palming him roughy through his boxer briefs. 

He groaned and mumbled, “Oh, Em.” 

They kissed briefly and then Paul began making his way down her front, his large hands feeling all the bumps and ridges in her flesh. He spent some time focusing his attention on her chest again, but she pushed him down after a few minutes, needing his attention elsewhere on her body. As he reached her belly button, he blew warm air on her stomach as he inched closer to her core. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, looking up at her through the hair falling into his eyes as he pressed his palm against her center over her damp underwear. 

“Yes, Paul,” she murmured, shifting on the bed to give Paul more room to balance, the fucking tree he was making this a challenge every damn time. 

Paul smiled and then slowly began pulling her underwear down with his teeth. Emma raised her hips to help, though he used his hands to pull them off the rest of the way. He kissed his way up her left leg, spending extra time mapping out the scars on her thigh. His arms came to rest underneath her lifted thighs so that his head and shoulders were situated just right. He licked just outside of her core and moved to the other leg, making her whine with impatience. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue?” Paul muttered against her lower thigh. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s impolite to talk while eating out your girlfriend?” Emma said. 

“I think you’re the only one who’s ever told me that, so I don’t think it counts,” he replied. 

Emma opened her mouth to snap back at him but instead let out a loud moan as he licked up her vulva. Paul flicked his tongue against her clit a few times before switching to slow, large circles. He brought one of his hands up to cup her breast. As he swirled his tongue, he squeezed her breast with his hand. She stuck her hand in his hair and twisted a handful of it tightly. He kept up the slow circles for a while, occasionally dipping his tongue into her vagina just to hear her little half-stutter-gasps. 

“More, Paul, more,” Emma intoned, pulling on his hair for emphasis. 

Paul, always eager to please, picked up the pace and force on her clit. With his free hand he traced around her opening, gathering up some of her wetness. She let out a pleasured whimper when he thrust one finger in. He growled against her clit as she easily took a second, sending shivers up and down her body. 

The fire was roaring in her core as Paul worked on her inside and out. Emma could barely feel her lower half with all of the tingling feelings she had. Her thighs were clenching of their own accord against Paul’s head, but he seemed to love it, thrusting his fingers in and out of her even faster. 

When Paul roughly slid in a third finger and nipped at her sensitive clit, she cried out, “Yes, yes, yes, Paul!” 

Her orgasm crashed over her suddenly with a knockout force, and her legs turned to jelly as Paul brought her down from it with light touching and soft kisses. When she opened her eyes and looked down, he was staring at her with a wide grin on his face. She smiled back at him, chest heaving as she caught her breath. His fingers started tracing patterns on her inner thigh as he lifted his head away from her center.

“Get up here, dork,” Emma murmured, tugging him up by the hand. 

He braced himself on his elbows to hover over her, face still flushed from his efforts. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him hard, sneaking her tongue into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Trailing one hand down his chest, she teased her way to the waistband of his underwear, snapping it lightly and chuckling when he twitched away from her.  

“Somebody’s sensitive, hmm?” she said. 

“Somebody’s horny,” he countered, nipping at her earlobe. 

Emma leaned away on the pillow and rolled her eyes at him. “Well, someone left me a very nice plant and snacks on my desk this morning.” 

Paul pretended to think. “Mmm, I wonder who that could’ve been.” 

Emma sighed and moved her hand down to cup him over his underwear. “Paul, babe, I love you, but do you want me to fuck you or not right now?”

He inhaled sharply at her touch, more turned on than he cared to admit to her. “Okay, okay, god, yes I want you to fuck me,” he stumbled over his words. 

She gave him a hearty squeeze and said, “Glad we cleared that up. Now take these off.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, rolling onto his back next to her on the bed and shimmying out of them in his very unsexy way. 

Emma already had gotten a condom out of the night stand but didn’t hand it to him yet. His eyebrows came together in misunderstanding. 

“Lay back and put your hands above your head,” she commanded, her face giving nothing away. 

Paul obliged. She got up and moved to straddle him, but hovered teasingly over his middle. Emma put her hands over his and kissed him languidly, his lips soft against hers. He let out half-choked moans as she worked her way down his neck to his chest, the feel of her so close but not fully touching turning him on even more. Eventually she released his hands because her height limited her stretching capabilities and she’d run out of room to kiss down his stomach. 

Lifting her leg and moving to situate herself between his outstretched legs, she continued kissing his lower stomach. Her path brought her closer and closer to his dick, but she drew it out, his moans stoking the fire still burning low in her belly. 

“Please, Emma,” he mumbled, resisting the urge to fist his fingers in her hair. 

She took him in her mouth then, swirling her tongue around his head. With one hand she played with his balls as she started to get into a rhythm and lube up his dick with her spit. Her other hand joined her mouth and Paul groaned loudly when she did a sharp tug combined with her tongue. If he hadn’t gotten better with control, he’d be about ready to finish now. Thankfully she knew him better than that, and kept up a steady pace. 

His sounds and feel in her mouth was making her wet again, and she squeezed her thighs to relieve some of the pressure. She usually needed more time to recover between orgasms, but tonight was a special case. 

“Oh, yes. Yes, Emma,” he uttered, feeling about ready to explode but trying to resist. 

Emma pulled her mouth away from his dick with a quiet pop. She gave him a few more tugs before sitting up and wiping her mouth. He reached for her waist and kissed her when she made it up to his head. They broke apart, and he hummed as she rested tucked into his chest. 

“Paul,” she said against his neck. 

“Yeah?” 

“Fuck me.” 

“Okay.” 

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the condom Emma had gotten out of the drawer and unwrapped it with shaky hands. Rolling it on, he used spit to lubricate it and then looked to Emma for further instructions. She shoved him down onto the bed and straddled him again, pressing herself close to his body and grinding against him. His groan was cut off as she captured his lips with hers, tangling her fingers in his hair. He ran his hands up and down her body, lingering on her ass. They kissed, hands roaming and desire building in both of them again. 

She broke the kiss and pulled away to a seated position on his abdomen. Lifting herself up, she shifted back a few inches before slowly sinking down onto Paul’s dick. Paul groaned as she moved up and down, taking him in bit by bit as she got used to the feeling of him inside her. His hands rested on her hips, squeezing as she started a slow rhythm. He met her with thrusts of his own, watching her watching him. Paul moved one hand down to her clit and started rubbing it in small circles. She gasped at his touch and jerked shakily, breaking her rhythm. 

“Don’t stop, Paul,” she keened. 

His thrusts got harder as he rubbed her clit faster to echo her little gasps and moans. She gripped his thighs for support as she felt herself getting closer. Paul was getting close too, the feeling of her walls clenching around his dick getting to an unbearable pressure. Emma cried out as she came, Paul continuing to thrust and rub her sensitive clit for another few seconds until he matched her with his own shout and climax. 

She collapsed against him, breathing heavily as he slid out of her. He wrapped his arms around her back, humming in contentment. They kissed slowly, riding out the waves of their pleasure. Paul broke away first, rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder blades. He kissed her forehead, smiling at her mouthing at his collarbone in response. 

“Mmm,” she hummed against his neck, “that was fun.” 

“Yeah it was,” Paul murmured back. 

Emma pulled back to look at him with a critical eye. “Just because I wanted to fuck you for being supportive and buying me a plant doesn’t mean you get to be romantic and gross in public.” 

Paul gave an exaggerated sigh. “But, Emma! How else will I express my love for you?”

“Well for starters, you can eat me out more, that was fucking great,” she replied. 

He laughed and nuzzled closer to her. “I think I can work that into my schedule.” 

She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him chastely. “Good, because I was going to make you do it later anyway.” 

His stomach rumbled then, making them both giggle. 

“Let’s go eat some real food now, huh?” Paul suggested. 

“Yeah, I’m good for some food,” Emma agreed. 

Paul rolled out of the bed and quickly cleaned himself up. Emma stayed on the bed, just looking at him with a stupid grin on her face. 

“What?” he asked when he turned around and caught her eye. 

“Thank you, really, for the flowers and snacks,” she blushed. “I appreciate it more than I like to say.” 

He stepped back over to the bed and took her hand in his. “Hey, I’m pretty sure I know  _ just _ how much you appreciate it, all things considered,” he said, gesturing to their still naked bodies. 

She laughed and let him pull her out of bed and against his body, wrapping her arms around his middle. “Alright, fair enough. Let’s eat!” 

They dressed in comfy clothes and went out to the kitchen. Paul decided to just make some mac n cheese from the box, as it was the easiest thing he could think of at the moment. Emma tried to help, which basically meant just distracting him with kisses and wandering hands. He almost kicked her out when the pasta began boiling over, but instead relegated her to the kitchen table, out of reach from the stove, his ears red. 

Dinner was eaten like a speed contest, and Emma triumphantly marched Paul down the hallway back to their bedroom after the dishes were put in the sink for another round of appreciation. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well....y'all did it. I'm honestly not sure if I even want to keep this up as this is /really/ smutty for me and tbh I don't even think I like it that much so it might not be up for very long. But anyway I'd appreciate any and all comments because they make the world go round and my heart feel good! 
> 
> ~Madi


End file.
